


LWA Secret Santa 2017

by lesbiantoddhoward



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiantoddhoward/pseuds/lesbiantoddhoward
Summary: Diana has a party; Akko is gay.





	LWA Secret Santa 2017

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the LWA Secret Santa! It's not Christmas themed, but it's sweeter than fruitcake.

_Knock knock knock_

It was far too early for someone to be needing her so urgently, thought Chariot du Nord. Yet, here she was, awoken by a very violent rapping at her door. On a Saturday. There was only one person so inspired by the professor (and perhaps, naive enough) as to believe she would be up at this ungodly hour in the morning.

“Professooooor! Are ya in there?” Akko cried, face up against the glass. “I really _really REALLY_ need your help, professor!”

“J-just a second!” The older woman replied, slipping out of her pajamas and into the more customary witch’s uniform associated with the Luna Nova professors. She frantically brushed her vibrant red hair, tying it quickly in a ponytail. Panicking, she searched for her glasses; only to remember that they had more than outlived their usefulness as a disguise. Right. Chariot took in a quick breath, hoping to re-collect her thoughts, as she opened the door to her protege.

Dramatically, Akko entered the room--wearing what Chariot presumed to be her sleepwear, oddly enough--and slammed the door, flopping herself face-first onto the sofa. She remained that way for a good few minutes, groaning into the couch; a far cry from the typically cheerful Akko who knocked at her door just moments ago.

Having decided this had gone on long enough, Professor du Nord moved her chair closer to the sofa and stroked the young girl’s head. “What seems to be troubling you, Akko?”

An impossible to decipher muffled groan escaped the younger girl’s pillow mask. Moving her chair closer still, Chariot let out a little laugh, smiling. “You can’t expect me to help you if your face is buried in the couch.”

Groaning once more, Akko sat upright, clutching her knees to her chest. The girl was truly a mess; her hair was standing up all over the place, and dark bags under her eyes illustrated a sleepless night. She mumbled another sentence, too softly to be understood. Her face reddened; a blush?

“What was that, Akko?”

“It’s too hard to say professooooooor,” she whined, hugging a pillow from the couch. Inhaling deeply, Akko rushed through her sentence, “There’sagirlireallylike”

“One more time?”

“I….like a girl.”

Now _this_ was unexpected. Akko? With a crush? It was fairly common knowledge that the witch had a less-than-ideal ‘incident’ with a cupid bee, but outside of that Chariot never once expected the girl to take the lead when it came to romance. 

After a brief moment to think things over, Chariot spoke, “So...what’s her name?”

“That’s the worst part, professor! It’s Diana! How am I supposed to compare to all the rich and famous people she could choose from?” Smothering her face in her pillow, she sighed, “She’s just so perfect! It’s not fair! Stupid pretty Diana…..”

If a crush from Akko was unexpected, its’ target being the smartest girl in school only made sense. The Japanese witch certainly knew to aim high; and with how well the two had been getting along since the noir fuel spirit crisis, it only made more sense.

“I thought you two were friends?” Professor du Nord inquired, “Shouldn’t that make things easier?”

A violent shake of her head from side to side confirmed that no, that evidently did not make things easier. “That makes it super hard! What if I mess things up and we can’t be friends anymore? I don’t wanna be her rival again! Besides….she’s not even here this weekend. The party, remember?”

Ah, that was right. In order to celebrate the rise of the New Nine Witches, as they had been named, Daryl Cavendish had insisted they throw quite an elaborate party, with important guests from all over. Personally, Chariot trusted the woman and her snakes as far as she could throw them, but damn if she wasn’t stubborn. In order to assist with set-up, Diana had left Friday evening, following the completion of her classes for the day.

“Well, you’ll see her tomorrow evening at the ball, won’t you? Why not just ask her out there?” Chariot asked. While it certainly seemed the most obvious answer, you could never exactly rule out Akko simply overlooking the easiest choice.  
“But how, Professor? I dunno how to talk to girls! I mean like I know how to, but how do you _talk_ to girls?” Akko gestured wildly at the mention of the world talk, sighing a lovesick sigh.

Giggling, the red-haired witch patted Akko on the head. “I never thought that the Atsuko Kagari would have trouble talking to people,” she teased.

“Hey! Not everyone’s as gorgeous and kind and good smelling as Diana!”

“You just need to talk to her like you always do. Just….pretend you’re putting on a show! The butterflies in your stomach when you’re around her are just the pre-performance jitters.” Chariot proudly presented, only to pause and re-consider, “N-not that you should pretend to be someone else! Be yourself, Akko. Just tell her your feelings!”

“That’s sooo hard though!” she shoved her face back into the pillow, muffling a scream. Suddenly, she popped back up, seemingly revitalized, “No; you’re right Chariot-sensei! I’m gonna tell Diana how I feel! How could I possibly hope to perform in front of millions if I can’t even tell one girl I like her!” Hopping off the sofa, Akko raised her fists in the air celebrating. 

“I hope I was of some service, Akko. But if you’ll excuse me,” she stifled a yawn, “I have some important business to attend to.”

“Of course!” Akko shouted, hugging her teacher, “Thanks so much! I’ll see you Sunday!” Running towards the door, she quickly came to a stop and turned to face Professor Chariot once more, “Oh, by the way, I’m-gonna-leave-campus-for-the-weekend-and-go-visit-Diana-right-now-thanks-for-the-permission-bye!” Her words ran into a long, run-on sentence as Chariot laughed to herself.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The vines of the Leyline rushed past as Amanda O’Neill and her passenger flew through the green-tinted air. Stifling a yawn, the redhead rebel sped up, hoping to get this over soon enough that she could return to her ever comfortable bed. When she had agreed to give the ever excitable Akko a ride to the Cavendish manor, she hadn’t quite expected it would be so early. Sure, she was always to add another Luna Nova Lesbian, as she called them, to her ranks, but at seven in the morning? It just seemed excessive, that’s all.

Feeling the magical essence in the air fading, Amanda knew they’d be reaching the end of the Leyline shortly. Sure enough, just a few seconds later the familiar green branches were replaced with a cloudy gray sky, rain looming on the horizon.

Lying far below them was the sprawling Cavendish Manor. Being the first time Amanda had seen it--or, any mansion, really--she couldn’t but let out a small “woah” at first glance. In the courtyard in front of the giant home proper was dozens of newscasters and reporters. As the two descended, cameras slowly started to turn to face them. By the time Akko was quite literally shoved off the broomstick, the crowd had practically turned into a mob, lobing questions at the brunette girl as Amanda flew off back to campus for a precious return to sleep.

Meanwhile, on terra firma, question after question was thrown at Akko:

“Are you girl who was up in the air with Ms. Cavendish?” (Yes)

“Are you two friends?” (Yes)

“How do you feel about this great return of magic?” (Good!)

“What do you think of the geo-political stability of the Northern European witches?” (What?)

Just as she was sure one more question would kill her, the crowd momentarily paused their frenzy. Confused, Akko glanced around the courtyard, trying to spot the newest distraction. Scanning the horizon, she saw a certain emerald-blonde witch standing in the entranceway to the manor.

“Hi, Diana!” Shouted Akko, waving. She rushed over to the heiress, desperate for any means to escape the constant questioning of the media. Wordlessly, Diana motioned for Akko to follow her inside the mansion, which she gladly did.

As soon as the doors slammed shut behind them, Diana turned to face the surprise guest, “Akko...what are you doing here? I thought the invitation was quite clear the party didn’t start until tomorrow evening.”

Giggling, the brunette ran her hand through her hair, “Yeah! It was clear! But I really wanted to visit ‘cause I thought you’d be all stressed planning the party and stuff!”

“Well, your visit isn’t altogether unwelcome, if I am being completely honest. With the media hounding us I’ve been rather cooped up since yesterday. It would be nice to spend some time with a friend.” Diana nodded, leading Akko up the main staircase.

“Yup!” Akko shouted, “Just some friends! Hanging out and stuff, y’know?” She did her best to laugh; perhaps harder than she should have. 

Shooting a curt, somewhat concerned glance at Akko, Diana shook her head, evidently dropping whatever question she had for the brunette. “Of course. Now, most of my responsibilities regarding the event have already been fulfilled.” She said, motioning for Akko to follow, “And as such we can spend the time mostly as we wish. I can’t say I have many plans, though, seeing how unexpected this visit was.”

Bashfully, Akko rubbed the back of her head. “Sorry! I just thought--”  
“Please, Akko, I was merely teasing. I am glad to have you here, truly.” She said, briefly turning to face Akko.

“R-right! Anyways, I don’t mind! We can just lay around and stuff if you want.”

“Very well.” Diana stated, the duo arriving at the entrance to her room.

For the most part, the day went by lazily. The two girls would discuss classmates, professors, and assignments; Shiny Chariot and the revival of magic; the culture shock of England in comparison to Japan; etcetera etcetera. There was a rather awkward (and thankfully brief) period in which Aunt Daryl entered the room and was shocked to find that ‘that commoner girl’ was back once more. But for the most part, Akko and Diana simply had a rather good night.

Come morning, Akko awoke to find Diana missing, a note left in her place

_”My apologies Akko, but I will be rather busy until the party starts today. I will see you tonight. -Diana.”_

Mumbling about entertaining herself, Akko slowly stumbled out of her sleeping bag, preparing herself for a day left alone in the giant mansion.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

By the time the party rolled around, Akko could not be more excited to interact with another person. She had wandered every hall in the mansion at least twice, if not three times, had eaten practically everything the chefs offered her, and had gone as far as to actually work on homework for a solid 15 minutes. So she practically leapt at the opportunity to get changed into the frumpy, fluffy ballgown Diana had kindly bought for her, despite her protests.

Bouncing around the ballroom from dull conversation with one old witch to another, Akko searched desperately for anyone of her friends. Of course, she was _really_ looking for Diana, not that she would admit that to herself. 

Imagine her shock, then, when the party suddenly grinded to a halt, silence flooding the room. The only noise echoing throughout the claps of high heels against the ground as Diana and her aunt arrived from upstairs. 

“Thank you all for coming!” Aunt Daryl cried, amplifying her voice with a spell. “Before the party truly begins, however, we must partake in an ancient rite of passage for the Cavendish family; one that will be brought back with the return of magic!”

This decree brought with it a shushed murmur of confusion and excitement across the crowd. What long lost ritual could she possibly be referring to? Magical practices came and went as time passed on, so it could really be just about anything.

Clearing her throat, Daryl once again commanded attention upfront. “I am referencing the Heir Approval Process, of course. The method through which a suitable partner for a Cavendish is decided by Lady Beatrix herself! And as the face of magic reborn, our very own Diana will be the first Cavendish in over two hundred years to take part!”

Diana stood silently next to her aunt, her face as solemn as a stone. Meanwhile, practically every teenage boy in the ball rushed towards the front of the crowd, trying to weasel a way in. From a distance, Akko spotted Chariot, staring directly at her. She mouthed something, and although Akko couldn’t understand it she knew what she had to do.

Not that she had a choice, really. Swept up in the onslaught of boys to the front, she had little choice other than to move with them or be knocked over. 

Once again, Aunt Daryl’s voice boomed over the now roaring audience. “I see we have many…. _eager_ entries. Wonderful. Let us commence henceforth.” Taking out her wand, Daryl attached a small, lightly glowing stone to the base. Waving it, a green ghostly figure appeared overhead. The figure seemed somewhat confused at first, but suddenly her expression changed to one of contemplation. It was clear to the crowd that this was none other than Lady Beatrix herself.

Moving hastily, Beatrix motioned towards half of the group of eager boys. Suddenly, all of them were swept back into the crowd at large. A few grumbles of disappointment (and some laughter) echoed throughout the hall. 

Akko remained in the group, wave after wave of candidate pruning. Slowly, she began to realize she was the only girl who had even attempted to woo Diana. Suddenly Akko was filled with fear; did Diana even swing this way? By the time only ten people remained, Beatrix paused, giving Aunt Daryl time to look over the candidates herself. She wore a blank expression as she glanced across the line-up, until she came to Akko.

In fact, it felt as if the whole room was now staring upon Akko, the odd one out. She was the only girl for starters, and the only one almost everyone in the room recognized after her whole saving the world stint. As much as Akko typically enjoyed being the center of attention, this was one situation she would have much preferred to slink to the side and go unnoticed.

Glancing around the room, Akko made eye contact with her now suddenly visible friends. Lotte gave an encouraging nod, while Amanda winked and gave a thumbs up. One by one she turned until she was face to face with Diana herself. The blonde’s mouth was practically to the floor, her face a shade of bright crimson. 

Suddenly, Beatrix herself floated down, making glancing over Diana. Eventually, the spirit nodded. Floating over towards Akko, she shoved the girls towards each other. 

“Her.” She said, a smug look of approval on her face as she dissipated back into the stone.

An awkward silence consumed the hall, the only sound piercing it being the occasional cough or sniffle.

“JUST KISS HER!” A voice that sounded criminally like Amanda’s shouted.

Turning to face whatever ‘mysterious’ person said such a _silly_ , not at all a secret desire of hers, thing, Akko began to fume.

Or, she would have, had Diana not wrapped her into a sudden, firm hug, followed by an equally sudden kiss.

Pulling back, Diana suddenly realized what she had done. Time felt as if it had been consumed in jelly, each second feeling longer than the last. 

Akko, meanwhile, stood dumbfounded, staring at the object of her desire; her friend, her companion. “I, uh, well, uhm, thanks.” She mumbled.

And promptly fainted.

“Perhaps that was a bit much…” Diana mused to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> A very special thank you/shout out to my person, http://vsa---art.tumblr.com/ over on tumblr!


End file.
